


What Makes an Emergency

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Series: The Collected Idiocy of Sunglasses-in-Space-Zala [3]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen, le creuset team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: A brief interlude in the life of the Le Creuset Team, when four colony-born boys are caught in Weather with a capital W on Earth.Comedy, pure foolishness, with a little swearing and an allusion to Destiny.





	What Makes an Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Another crosspost from my RP blog! Originally posted August 24, 2013, as part of a writing prompt from my Dearka, "Doineann: Storm (Le Creuset Team)".  
> Edited to (hopefully) flow more smoothly. Original version is here:   
> http://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/59259692073/doineann-storm-le-creuset-team

Yzak was yelling, as usual. 

“This is not the scheduled weather!”

The four young men were huddled under an awning. The rain had caught them by surprise, since the weather report said partly cloudy for the day, and on a space colony, that meant clouds only with some sun. So they’d ventured into a nearby town to get supplies and souvenirs- cute knick-knicky things for Dearka and Nicol’s mothers, jewelry for Lacus and Ezaria, that sort of thing. They were dressed as civilians in light jackets and slacks and sunglasses. Touristy, but not military. The only hint of their enlistment was the pendants with emergency signal chips around their necks, easily hidden under their shirts.

Shirts that now clung to them because the sky had clouded over and opened up on their heads.

“I don’t like being wet with clothes on any more than you do,” Athrun started in response to Yzak.

“Ugh, keep your perverted thoughts to yourself,” Yzak snapped. “Use the brain behind that giant forehead and think of a way back in this.” Athrun opened his mouth to complain- "What was perverted about that?!"- but Dearka’s snicker at their beloved forehead joke was cut short by a peal of thunder and not any human indignation.

“Oh fu-” Lightning flashed before the tallest boy could even finish his expletive. Nicol trembled and edged closer to Athrun, who was just as nervous but hiding it better.

“Fuck this. I want to be indoors,” Dearka said. He pulled the pendant out of his shirt and snapped it in half to activate the signal.

“We would have been fine,” Yak snapped. “But it figures you would consider this an emergency on our day off." 

(Two years later, Athrun would say something extremely similar when he finds Shinn huddled in a shallow cave along the sea, and he wonders why the words come so easily.)

"I’m wet and you’re all whining,” Dearka says with a smirk. “Trust me, if we don’t get out of this soon, I’m gonna strangle one of you jerks and then it really will be an emergency.”

Not even the thunder could drown out Athrun and Nicol’s indignant squawks and Yzak’s shrieks of rage.


End file.
